The broom shed
by karrajoa
Summary: The broom shed that Harry and Dumbledore talked inside is going to be used for another talk... This time because of Ginny, with a little help from Harry.


"Let me out Ginny! Come here or I'll tell mom!" It didn't take Ron too long to figure out how childish that sounded. He tried to open the door to the broom shed, but no luck. Ginny had locked it with magic. Of corse he had, that one time, forgot his wand inside the Burrow.

"There's no need, she won't let us out."

Ron turned around at the sound of Hermione's voice. They hadn't spoken in three days, they'd fought. This time Hermione had accused him of being jealous of Viktor bloody Krum. She had hit the nail on the head.

Ron was jealous of him, she was always writing letters to that pumpkin head. However, he didn't want her to know, it was just so embarrassing. If she knew she would figure out he had a crush on her, like the biggest crush ever.

"Why did she lock us in here anyways?" Ron asked, not sure if she would even answer him.

"I think she wants us to make up, and talk again."

"Really?" Ron was surprised; he didn't know his sister cared if he and Hermione talked.

"I think Harry was in on it too, actually," she stated.

In the dim light he couldn't see her clearly, just her form. She was shaking a bit. "Something's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"No, nothing really. I'm just a bit cold, that's all." She was sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the only wall without any brooms hanging on it. She was only wearing a skirt and a thin shirt.

"How long have you've been here?" For all he knew, she could have been there for ages.

"Bout ten minutes or so," she answered him.

Ron sat down next to her, took of his sweater and handed it to her. "Here"

"But then you'll get cold." She refused to take his sweater; it was the orange brown one his mother had made him that Christmas. "No, you take it. Really, I'm all warm."

She gave in and grabbed the sweater. She pulled it over her head, it was way too big for her.

A while passed in silence after that. However, Ron figured she was right, he was starting to get rather cold. "Ron, why are we always fighting?" Hermione suddenly asked and broke the silence.

"It's because were too bloody stubborn for our own good 'Mione."

"Language, Ronald. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said you were jealous of Viktor. It wasn't nice f me." Ron moved closer to her, making their legs touch. "It's okay 'Mione, you were right."

She turned to look at him, but the darkness in the shed made it difficult to see more than the shape of his face. "I don't understand why you're jealous of him."

"Because, you spend so much time writing that git letters, and he can't even pronounce your name! And…and I really like you." He leaned closer to her and covered what he thought was her lips with his, he was lucky and met her soft lips, like he had dreamed of for so long. In the corner of his eye he spotted her hand moving. He drew away from her, afraid she would slap him.

"I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have done it…" he wasn't able to say more before he heard sobs come from her, he had made her cry again! Why did he always need to be such a prat?

"It…it doesn't really seem like you like me very much," she managed to whisper in between sobs.

"HermioneIloveyou."  
It was out quick, he wasn't sure she had heard him. It had been said really quick and almost as a whisper.

She clearly hadn't heard. "What was that?" She looked at him with hope in her eyes, not that he could really see her eyes very well.

"I love you Hermione."

"Oh Ron, I love you too, so much!" Then their lips meet again, in a long kiss.

%&%&%&

"You don't suppose Ginny knew we'd get together if she locked us in here?" Ron tried to look down on Hermione, who was snuggled up against his chest. "She probably didn't know, how would she have known you liked me? Unless…" she let the sentence hang in the air.

"Unless what?" Ron looked questioning down on her.

"You haven't by any chance told Harry you fancy me?"

Ron's ears turned red. "Well, you see, it's a bit hard to hide when you share dorms. I kind of talk in my sleep. Even Neville knows. God Hermione, I don't know how many times I've forgotten to put up a silence spell before…" His whole face became bet red. "Before?"

"Before I've, you know, wanked. ." He finished the sentence as fast as possible.

Hermione just giggled. His Hermione never giggled.

"Hasn't been anyone else in years love. Always you."

She kissed him playfully on the lips. "You know what? I think your sister needs to be punished for locking us in here." "Something tells me you have just the idea love." Ron showed his lopsided grin, which she loved, sadly she couldn't spot it in the dark.

"You bet I have."

%&%&%&

Ginny walked out of the Burrow, almost two hours after locking Hermione and Ron in the broom shed. She and Harry had decided that if they hadn't made up yet, they'd need a muggle thing Harry called 'counseling.'

She stopped outside the shed and aid "alohamora."

The door opened and she spotted the two of them inside the shed. Both looked tired and messy. She had never seen Hermione's hair so bushy and all her clothes were crumbled and her skirt missed at least two buttons.

Hermione got up and winked at Ron before walking inside.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I don't know. Do I." Ron also got up from the ground after putting on his left shoe. His zipper was down and his shirt was crumpled, just like Hermione's.

It was about then Ginny spotted it. It was purple and lacy, and it hung out of Ron's pocket.

It couldn't be anything else than Hermione's knickers, Ginny had herself watched Hermione take them out of her trunk that morning before taking a shower.

"No, you guys didn't!" She would never, ever, put her broom inside that shed again! Ever!

"Sorry sis, but it was your idea to leave us alone in that shed, for hours. What did you expect us to do?" Ron grinned at her before walking inside the Burrow himself.

%&%&%&

He had just locked the door to his room before he started to laugh. A soft giggle mixed in with his deep laughs and he spotted Hermione on his bed. Just where she had told him she'd wait for him.

"She bought it," he managed to press out between laughs. Hermione didn't say anything, just dragged him to his bed.

She pushed him down and placed herself on top of him, across his stomach. "Can I have my knickers back now?"

His prim proper Hermione would slowly kill him if she continued to tease him.

"God 'Mione, you'll be the death of me," he told her, after having groaned a couple of time at the thought of her in a skirt, without her knickers on top of his stomach.

**A/N: So, I don't really know if this is a good place to end the story… however, if you guys like it, I might be able to persuade to write another chapter **

**Nope, I haven't forgot my other story, "So Much", but this was stuck in my head, and I hope to be able to write some more on it soon. Whenever I get an idea for the next chapter, that is. R&R, and I hope you guys enjoyed it**


End file.
